Bad Never Felt So Good
by TwinPeaksLabyrinthVamp
Summary: My version on Nessie and Jacob's relationship. The Cullens have kept Ness and Jake away from each other so he hasn't imprinted, and then they meet when she's older. Also she's spunky, and isn't all gaga for him like all the other stories. Further summary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_**This is based on a weird trippy dream I had. I find even though I try to hate this phenomena, I love the relationships the author has created.**_

**Summary:**

**My version on Nessie and Jacob's relationship. The Cullens have kept Ness and Jake away from each other so he hasn't imprinted, and then they meet when she's older. Also she's spunky, and isn't all gaga for him like all the other stories. **

**This is from Nessie's point of view. She's seven, so she's fully grown. In prologue to this story, Alice senses that Jacob will imprint on her, so they never let them meet, and shortly after the Volturi fight they move to Alaska. Then sometime within this story they meet and va-va-voom. **

**I don't know how explicit this story will get, but knowing me it could get tasty, so I'll put it as M. And also some of the parts may be mindless chatter, so if it bores I'm sorry, but I try to bring the tiny bits of funny.**

What I'm Listening To: _'Lady Stardust' _by **David Bowie**

Chapter One

The moon smiled sadly down at me as I laid silently in my bed trying to sleep. Sometimes at night when I couldn't sleep I whispered wishes to the moon, such things as 'keep my family safe', or 'make it a happy day tomorrow'. That night I wished for a change, something magnificent to happen to me. For it seemed at that point all I was doing was going through the motions, living a clockwork life of simplicity. Of course my family and I were much more than normal.

We all know who my family is so do I really need to explain them? I think not. Vegetarian vampires that sparkle? I presume you all read the books and watched the movies, so lets get back to my story.

As I conversed with the moon I heard Edward and Alice talking downstairs. Unlike the rest of my family I was only half vampire, so I couldn't use my senses as well as they could, although I was quite strong and agile. Carlisle thinks its because my human blood gives me an extra charge, just like a newborn. So I actually did have a chance in taking a vampire down, if I so desired.

_I don't see why we are here… _I heard Edward say.

_We promised… _Alice spoke.

_It doesn't matter, he… _Edward suddenly stopped, and I heard him usher Alice out of the house.

I think they had heard that I was listening. I wondered what they were talking about, me probably. My mother Bella and Edward were supposed to live in the cottage, while I chose to live in the house with the rest of the family, it felt safer there. I grew up in Alaska, and just a couple of weeks ago we moved back to my birthplace in Forks. In both houses my parents had a little cottage of their own which I chose not to live in because living in a bigger house with the rest of my family was so much nicer. Because of my choice, Bella and Edward spent most of their time in the big house with me. Unlike my parents, my aunts and uncles didn't have a private place… so Carlisle made a rule where if they were going to do the nasty, go some place far away from my innocent ears. Since then Rosalie and Emmett were gone a few hours every night, I think now that we're in Forks and there's no snow to stop them, they will demand a cottage.

We came back to Forks because I was at the right age to actually start high school, well I've always been smart enough, but my aging has finally stopped. Apparently they don't have good schools in Alaska… I think everyone had just gotten sick of the snow and missed their old home.

Pushing the secrets of Edward and Alice aside, I finally decided to get down

to the mission at hand. Sleep.

The next morning I awoke with a start. Not because of a terrible dream, but because of the twinkling voice of Alice charging through the door "Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!"

"Nahh… wuah?" I mumbled at her as she came to sit beside me. Mornings were never my cup of tea. Although at that time tea seemed like a nice idea…

I sat cross legged under my covers, messy auburn waves hanging over my face. I glared at her face smiling brightly at me. Silently I yelled at her to speak. Every few seconds her smile got wider, edging me to make the first move.

With a sigh I incoherently spoke "Whah… do you wahn?"

She lost her smile and lunged to grab my arm. "I. am. SO. Bored! Why do you have to sleep all day!" Her face hung on the hinges of madness and fake sorrow, so I dramatically wiped a false tear from under my eye to annoy her.

With that she jumped off the bed, ran around it and pulled off the covers. In an effort to keep warm I lunged for them, but she already had them flying across the room. "Nnnoooeeewwwhh!" I whisper shouted at her and then turned my back to roll into a ball for further sleep.

"No!" She shouted and jumped on the bed to stand over me. "Get up! Get up now and play with me!" Her hysterics were amusing, and I tried to hide my grin. From downstairs I could hear Emmett's laugh covering the giggles of my mothers and Rosalies.

"I sleep now. Go play with Jasper…" I hinted, knowing her husband could distract her and give me a few more hours of sleep.

I peeked up at her to see her face instantly brighten. "Jasper! That's it!" Instead of her expected jump off the bed and down the stairs, she simply raised her voice. "Jasper get your sweet ass up here!" I heard the rest of the family downstairs listening to the show.

Within seconds I heard my uncle at the door. "Yes ma'am?" His Southern drawl always amused me. Alice swiftly hopped off the bad to his side.

My stomach dropped as I realized her plan. "Now Cowboy… I need your assistance. Make Nessie get up." I heard her grasp his arm and peck his cheek, giving a little Alice charm.

"But ma'am, are you sure that's playing fair?"

"All's fair in love and war, Major Whitlock!" She shook her head at him, edging him on.

I heard him clear his throat and then speak. "I'm sorry Miss Renesmee, but Alice is the boss."

"Damn straight." Alice whispered to herself. Within moments my body got restless and I hungered for a little action. I unhinged my joints and flopped onto my back, ever glaring at the Cheshire grinning Alice.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She jumped to kiss his forehead and swatted his behind as he left the room.

"No problem, ma'am." He chuckled. I swung my legs to hang off the bed and grabbed my brush to tame my hair.

"You win this one, Alice…" I glowered at her.

"Oh, but I always do." She came to sit beside me, the twinkle never dying from her eyes. "Now _finally _you're awake. I went shopping last night, and I got you this cute new dress, and shoes, and this _magnificent _cardigan, and don't even get me _started _on the handbag." Now if I were Bella, I'd probably be vomiting at this point, but unlike her, I have a passion for fashion.

"Oh no! Is it the one from the store that I fell for!" I dropped the brush and grasped her hands.

"YES! And I got it in every colour available!"

_OMG _my expression read. By then we were both jumping up and down talking about her purchases. Suddenly, my darn stomach ruined the fun. "I'm _hungry_! How about after I eat we have a fashion show?" Being half-vampire I can survive on both blood, and human food. I prefer the human stuff because I'm always worried I'll ruin my clothing.

"But of _course_! Now go eat!" She danced out of the room as I finished my hair and dashed down the stairs. Esme was reading a book, Edward and Bella were at the piano playing, and Rosalie with Emmett were watching TV. They all cheerfully greeted me as I went for the kitchen. I opened the fridge, glanced inside, and then peered around the corner at Bella.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"Yes, dear?" She smiled as everyone turned to look at me.

"… Food?" I tried my best at being adorable. She sighed and left Edwards side to make me breakfast.

"Buahaha pushover!" Yelled my favourite uncle Emmett. I glided over to the kitchen table and sat, hands folded, grinning at my mother. She kept a pleasant smile on her face as she cooked, it interested me to watch her move about the kitchen, she was quite graceful. I imagined her as a clumsy human and laughed to myself.

I jumped as my grandma Esme sat next to me. "How are you, dear?"

"Oh, I'm fine." For some reason Esme always intimidated me, maybe because she held so much authority.

"Good, so you've heard of the coming celebration?" Her question confused.

"No, she hasn't." Edward came striding in and took a seat. "Alice didn't tell her the news."

_What's happening, Dad? _I thought.

"She doesn't know!" Emmett sped in beside me and took a seat. "Me and Rose are getting married!" His dimpled smile gave me comfort, and I trusted him with my life, but I always questioned his sanity. I heard Edward stifle a laugh.

"Um… Emmett? You're already married." I gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder.

"Actually, we've been married six times. This will be our seventh time down the aisle!"

"Oh, wow! You're serious! When's the ceremony? Reception?" I turned to Rose on the couch. "What are you going to wear? Can I go with you to decide?"

Rosalie grinned at me, which was rare. I hardly see her looking quite so thrilled. "Of course! In a few days we'll go and get everyone's attire."

"Yes! Wedding! Party! Yes… Food!" I run around the table and grab the plate from Bella who gives a chuckle. I sit down and begin to scarf my face. After a couple minutes of superhuman speed I am finished. "I am… satisfied."

Everyone had left the table except for Emmett. "Now. On a more pressing matter… I watched this movie last night." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, enticing me into his idea. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow in a signature movement of question. "It… was… awesome." He slammed his hands on the table and waited for me to push him further.

"And what made it so grand?" I teased him, knowing I'll soon fall over in an attempt to get it out of him.

"Guess! Guess what it was about!" He grasped his hands together like a little boy and for a second I thought he may have started bouncing. Almost everyday Emmett would come up to me and share his findings of the night before. It seems every week he's obsessed with something new, the most random thing that always kept you guessing. The week before he didn't even take off his sunglasses, and almost talked Carlisle into getting a gun and shooting him. He claimed he could dodge a bullet. Actually his idea fascinated me and I almost begged along with him, but Edward put a stop to it.

"Um… fairy princesses?" I asked.

"Ah pssh. Come on! Manly stuff."

"Hmm… a sport?" If it was a sport I would have been quite disappointed, since I detested the lot of it.

"Nope! Even better!" He was such a little kid sometimes I wondered how Rosalie could stand him, but I glanced a peek and saw her slyly smiling at him. I guessed everyone had their type.

"Hmmm… Oh! Cowboys?"

"Even better!" He was almost bursting at this time, so what he was hiding was even more than a movie.

I knew it wasn't what I was going to say, but I said it anyway because I knew how much he hated the movie. "Even better than cowboys?… Gay cowboys!"

"NESSIE!" He sat back with a look of pure disgust on his face. All the ladies in the house laughed out at our responses. I heard a growl and looked to see Edward shaking his head at me, always the sourpuss.

I sniggered at Emmett while he got his composure. "Jeez what things go on in that head of yours… I am _never _watching that movie again. Once was enough."

"I'm surprised you even watched it, Em." Edward said.

"_Well. _Someone _*cough* Jasper *cough*_…" I heard a Southern guffaw bellow from upstairs. "… told me it was a good western movie with lots of fights. _Not that it was a homosexual romance!_" If Emmett could, his face would have been bright red. That subject really did bring out his passion.

"Settle down, uncle, settle." I patted his hand to regain his attention. "So, what were you going on about it?" With the recognition his face perked up.

"Okay, so it was a two part thing, and the first one was mostly about… _Samurais_!"

"You don't say?" My posture rose up at what he said, I always had a liking for a good fight movie.

"Yes. Before my package arrives you will have to view this film… and we will act out the main fight scene!" He bounced in his seat and clapped his hands as he saw my excitement.

"What exactly did you get!" I was thrilled at the idea of a fight with the master of muscle.

"_Samurai swords!_" He leaned in closer as he said that and at the same time we jumped up and began chattering. "And I got you this yellow track suit the chick wears, which is actually a take off of a Bruce Lee film!"

"We can fight? Like actually? My god we can become actual Samurais! And go out in the woods and have an epic battle!"

"And I got a ninja outfit and then we can stalk around town at night and create mischief!"

"I can become a superhero and get on the newspaper!"

"Like Superman!"

"Like _Batman_!"

_Ahem. _We both turned to look at Esme, Rose, Edward and Bella looking at us like we had lost our marbles. Nah I don't think we had any marbles to begin with.

"Nessie, we'll only let you have the sword if you be careful." Bella sternly stated.

_It's not like it could actually hurt any of us._

"She's got a point." Edward said, and then everyone looked at him in confusion. "Well she said it can't physically hurt her."

"Hmm… sometimes I forget she's unbreakable." Bella chimed. Before anyone could speak Alice came rushing down the stairs.

"I just made an appointment for dress fittings!" She sang as Jasper descended to stand by her side.

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"Well the only time available is tomorrow…" Alice frowned, but then turned it upside down. "But that's good because then we'll get it out of the way. I still need to plan so many things. You sure you want the ceremony _and _the reception at the beach?"

"Yes! It would be so nice, I've never had a wedding at a beach." Emmett went to sit beside her and clutched her hands. I could see by the way they looked at each other that they were truly excited. So many years and still they were in love as deep as ever.

"How many people are you inviting? Rose said it was supposed to be our biggest ever, but we don't know too many people…" Emmett asked.

"_Well_, Emmett. So quickly you forget your friends." Alice swatted at him and dragged Jasper to sit with her next to Emmett. "There's _all _the vampires that helped us with the Volturi when Ness was born, and the humans you went to school with. They expect you two to be done college by now so why not invite them? More the merrier. And of course the werewolves."

"Werewolves?" I jerked in my seat next to Esme. "You're actually going to… invite those things?" I knew that my family had fought side by side with the werewolves, and that they were a great danger to us because it was their duty to kill our kind.

"Yes, once upon a time we were good friends…" Bella said, almost to herself.

"You've never said much about them… I presumed they were an enemy of sorts."

"At times they were, but I can feel a reconcile coming on." Bella smiled, again a gesture directed at herself.

Friends? With werewolves? The thought almost seemed blasphemous. But like they say, sometimes being bad is so much better than being good.

**Hi, how you doin'? Well that's my chapter, I hope to add another sometime this week. And Jacob will come into it soon, I just need a build up of sorts…. **_**Also **_**if you could be a dear and reply? Any criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took a while, life got in the way. I actually kind of like this chapter… and I hope you will too!**

What I'm Listening To: _'A View To A Kill' _by **Duran Duran**

Chapter Two

"Dance into the fire! That fatal kiss is all we need!" I sang and danced around downstairs while the rest of the woman in my family were upstairs getting dressed and doing makeup. Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was that night.

"Renesmee! Get your butt up here!" Alice came to the top of the stairs and glared at my flailing attempt at dancing. I was wasting time in order to not be tortured again by Alice who hadn't yet picked one of the five dresses I was to wear. The rest of the family already had their turquoise dresses ready to wear, but I at the last minute was entrusted with the duty of 'flower girl'.

In Alice's logic there wasn't a perfect amount of people for each party, so I being the odd one out, and pointedly seven years old, warranted the job. With that excuse I had to wear another colour to 'stand out' as Alice said. All morning she had been making me model each dress in different styles and colour, and not only that, the makeup had to match. By the end of all this I'd look like a drag queen.

I stopped and put my hands on my hips to pout-glower at her. "Did you pick out a dress yet? I am not trying on one more, or any makeup. My face is sore from all the abuse."

"But I-" She started, but I stopped her with a growl. In a few short moments her face went from a glare to down right adorable, and mine from a glower to fumed.

"Alright! Fine! I see there's no way of getting you up here without force." I stretched back in a sort of victory and watched as she went over ideas in her mind.

_Damn it. _I heard her whisper to herself before speaking. "There's only one way… You can choose the dress."

I contemplated what she said, and then went over the dresses to blurt out my choice. "The A-line sweetheart knee-length strapless pink chiffon dress. It's the prettiest." I gave her a grin and began to ascend the stairs.

"I would have gone with the green halter, but-"

"Alice!" I rumbled. "Move it, we gotta get going." She snickered and we walked into the room where Esme and Bella were doing Rosalie's hair.

"Oh Rose…" I whispered and she grasped my hand to wink at me.

"Get going lady, we only have three more hours till we have to walk down the aisle." Bella, and Esme already had their hair and makeup done and were now working on Rose. None had their dresses on. Alice and I still had to get going on our appearances.

"Shit, Nessie take a seat in front of the mirror, I need to do on your face." She rushed me to sit next to Rose.

She'd done quite a number on my face. I felt like I was wearing a mask. But I looked in the mirror and in my opinion, I looked pretty damn good. Bella began to work on Alice as Esme came to do my hair.

"You're hair is so beautiful, Nessie. A mixture between your mother and father's." I had Bella's chocolate brown eyes as well, I was always so proud of them because Edward said that was the one thing he would miss most about Bella. The women in my family were quite centered on looks. They were always pinpointing my good parts, and areas I could improve on. Which I thought was absurd because compared to regular humans I was a supermodel, if I worked on my looks that is.

When it came to appearances I had a build quite like Rosalie's, except slight bigger in the hips and bust, (Edward's side of the family) and sadly a few inches shorter. My hair was medium auburn, and hung down the middle of my back. My personality seemed like a mix of the whole families. It depended on who I was with, I fed off their persona.

I laid back into the chair, relaxed as Esme weaved her soft fingers through my hair. "I wonder how the men are fairing." Rosalie chuckled.

They had to set up the wedding area and reception on the beach before they would go to Edward's cottage to wash up. "I felt so bad banishing Emmett from the house last night." Rosalie sighed.

"He wasn't up to his old tricks was he?" Alice asked as Bella sniggered into her hair.

"But of course, and some new ones too." Rosalie strode past trying on shoes.

"Tricks?" I questioned Rose.

"Hmm… Let's just say he couldn't wait for the honeymoon." I giggled picturing Emmett begging at her feet. He was such the suck-up.

I heard a dropping of tiny capsules as Alice gasped. "You didn't let him did you! It is sacred, you mustn't before the wedding!"

"Don't worry. I laid down the law… Although he was quite convincing. I just knew you'd attack me if you found out." We all laughed as Alice grumbled about the sex maniacs.

"Ha! What about you and Jasper? Hmm?" Rosalie crossed her arms and mischievously grinned at her sister.

Alice looked down and started to play with the hem of her dress while Bella used the curling iron on the tips of her black hair. "That… was different." If she was human she would have been beet red.

"Oh yeah. _You _get to sleep with Jasper the night before your wedding. Jeez I even had Edward watching you and the one chance you get you run to the woods." Her words were harsh, but her face was teasing and light.

I never knew Alice perpetrated what she was so passionate against. The story unfolding amused me.

"I'm sorry… but… C'mon, I have urges… and… He's a babe, okay?" Alice shrieked. We all laughed at how Alice tried so hard to hide her inner feelings, but once in a while a girl has to let go.

"But what about that stint at the reception…?" Esme began. Alice turned her head away in embarrassment as Rosalie laughed in recognition.

"What stint?" I asked.

"Well…" Rosalie said while Alice glared furiously at her. If it weren't for the hair and makeup Alice would have been on top of her. "It's okay Alice, what's done is done." They both sat back and stared at each other until reaching a silent compromise.

"So…?" I probed. Looking from Rose to Alice.

"It's nothing, Ness." Alice uttered.

"Oh yeah. Just at the reception Alice and Jasper did it in the closet. And they weren't exactly quiet…" Rosalie laughed as Alice growled at her. I was surprised at how everyone spoke freely about sex in front of me. My family never ceases to amaze me. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but I was so used to being the baby.

"_Okay_! Enough. Now Nessie you need to put on your dress." I stood and turned to Alice who had the bag in her hands. We walked to the humungous closet and stepped inside to quickly undress and button me into the pretty pink dress.

I twirled in the mirror as Alice stood back, beaming at me. "And they say Rosalie's the looker…" She said. I laughed at her nonsense and skipped around the room. My hair was curled to perfection and the front pinned to the back to reveal my face. The dress was the lightest pink beyond hot, and at the waist a tiny black ribbon was tied. The chiffon reached just above my knees, and the neckline showed a reasonable amount of cleavage. I chose a sleek pair of white pumps to keep it fresh.

I turned to the amused Alice. "Okay. Your turn." She dashed past me and in a few seconds she was in her dress. It was dark turquoise, had no sleeves with a tight bodice and a sleek flowing skirt that nearly reached the floor. She looked beyond marvellous.

"Oh." I said at her beauty. She merely smiled and ushered us out the closet door.

"My dears!" Esme exclaimed at our outfits. She was dressed in a turquoise dress which reached just below her knees, and the waist point was positioned just below the bust. The neckline was wide, and it had small sleeves which just covered her shoulders. Bella had on a light turquoise combined version of Esme's and Alice's. It had Alice's top and Esme's bottom.

We stood there admiring each others outfits when we heard a nervous grumble from behind the bathroom door. It opened to reveal the stunning Rosalie. She wore an extraordinarily white strapless gown with a shirred asymmetrical dropped waist and a dramatic pick up skirt with an almost cathedral train. Her blonde hair was pinned up with curls bursting from the top. She had a single red rose in that cluster of curls. If I was ever to be a bride, I would be glad to look half that good.

"Okay. Enough gawking, we better get going now to check if everything is in order at the beach."

We got going right after everyone gave Rose a celebratory hug and squeal. We had gotten a shimmering black limousine for the occasion, and a nice young man who stayed in it for the entire day and took Rose anyplace she needed to go. Carlisle must have paid him a bundle because he had been sitting there for a while.

When we got to the beach (which Bella said was called "La Push") Alice ran to the set-up and before anyone got out of the car was back pushing Rose towards a tent where she was to wait till the ceremony.

Before Alice could get me to the tent I ran across the dirt paths and through a tiny forest to the edges of the party. I could hear many voices as I approached, and many scents I didn't recognize. One most peculiar was a tangy tree bark odour, it wasn't unpleasant.

I shouldn't have run from her but I was so excited to see what everything and everyone looked like. There were so many people I wanted to meet, but as Alice grabbed me around the waist and slung me over her shoulder I realized the meeting would have to wait for the reception.

She got me back to the tent where the rest of my family was waiting. Everyone except Emmett.

"You shouldn't have run away like that, Renesmee." Edward scolded me as he approached to pet my hair. If it weren't an occasion he probably would have been mad, but the glint in his eye overpowered everything.

_Sorry, my excitement was too much. But Alice got to me before I saw anything. _I shrugged. I thought again of the unfamiliar scent I thought was pleasant. I wondered who it came from, and if I would meet it, or them.

I felt Edward tense beside me. _Are you alright, Dad? _He gave me a reassuring smile as Alice began to shout.

"It's **TIME**!" She bellowed and grabbed Jasper. "Everyone in formation. Like we practiced." We lined up in the tent, Rosalie at the end ever strangling her bouquet of red roses. In front of her stood Carlisle and Esme, then Edward and Bella, then Jasper and Alice. I stood at the very front holding a white basket which contained red, pink, white and even black rose petals. I felt like such a child towards my duties. "If anyone messes this up… a limb will be lost after the ceremony." Alice grumbled as I took my first gingerly step.

I had to walk along a cement path (which was surprisingly smooth. Alice of course), until I reached almost white sand which entered onto the ceremony, which was hidden by a cluster of trees. I had to wait behind the trees until the music started, and then turn the corner and take my turn down the aisle. I was to stand at the very left of the wedding party.

My palms were sweating madly and my heart was beating like a chased rabbit. It felt as if it were my own wedding I was so nervous. A sweet little song began to play from the band, and Alice nudged my back to move me forward.

I took the undying step to view the magnificent ocean, with the sinking sun just beyond it. My body froze only for a second at that sight and I began my walk towards the minister standing behind the altar. So many people were there to see Rosalie and Emmet wed. I could smell humans, and vampires both vegetarians and non. Then the sweet tangy tree scent came towards me.

Now I could see who it was coming from. A group of very large Aboriginals filled most of the right aisle. Most of them were male, but a few were small tanned beauties who clung to their male counterpart. They obviously looked nervous to be near vampires, especially the ones with red eyes. They all had gorgeous shiny black hair which on some of the men hung down there shoulders, but on the much bigger ones they had it cut close to the head.

Everyone stared and smiled as I made my slow descent down the aisle, casually making a path of petals. All eyes were on my forced grin, and if I wasn't afraid of Alice coming after me, I would have cried from nervousness. But my curiosity of the people I'd never seen before made me forget my nerves. I knew right away they were the werewolves, or actually the big burly men were. Some of them looked uncomfortable at wearing a suit and tie, but most of them were smiling at me bigger than even the close vampire friends I had in the audience. Their faces showed mischief and right away I had an inkling not to trust them, but in a strange way I felt very safe close to them, almost the way I felt towards my family.

I passed them but the warm feeling I had from being near them remained. I didn't know if it was a warning sign of danger or odd enthusiasm for something new. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stir as they watched me. The nervousness I had before returned, but this time for another reason.

Finally I got to the altar and quickly gave my best grin at the bubbly bouncing Emmett before taking my place. I saw Alice and Jasper turn the corner as soon as I was still. They looked so marvellous it was astounding. Alice looked so excited she could burst but still kept her walk as graceful as ever. Jasper kept a small smile on his face as he escorted his wife, but he didn't look as thrilled as her.

They parted in front of the minister and Alice came to stand next to me on my left. She was closer to the centre. Next Bella and Edward came strolling down, they both were shyly waving to friends in the crowd.

I noticed right away when my mothers face got so excited at seeing someone in the crowd. She mouthed a "Hi!" to one of the werewolves. He had short black hair, and was extremely muscular. It looked as if his suit couldn't contain him. He had dark enchanting eyes that looked almost mad, or maybe timid if the rest of him weren't so intimidating. When he saw Bella his face lit up with a grand smile and for a moment he looked excruciatingly beautiful. I couldn't keep myself from thinking that, the first word that came to my mind that describe him was 'beautiful'. All the werewolves were very muscular, but him in particular looked perfectly sculpted. I saw his face turn from my mother and quickly I looked away. I didn't want him to see me looking at him.

Finally Carlisle and Esme strode down the sandy aisle. They looked so peaceful, like they had down that dozens of times. Maybe they had. They parted to stand parallel from each other. The Maid of Honour and Best Man.

The hanging lights surrounding the party dimmed, and the traditional Bride song began. Everyone stood up as Rosalie appeared, grasping her bouquet and grinning at Emmett like there was no tomorrow. Her gown shimmered as she moved and the ringlets framing her face elegantly bounced. By the way she stared so longingly at her husband I would have thought she would break out into a sprint, but Alice made it very clear she was not allowed to do that. Apparently at her first two weddings she threw her bouquet behind her and ran full force at Emmett. They made quite the spectacle when they collided.

I heard Emmett enthusiastically humming along to the music, I turned to look at him and he was swaying his head back and forth in time. Right then he began singing: "Here comes my Bride, here comes my Rose. Can't wait till tonight, it's my honeymoon!" Only we could here his chatter, and we all shook our heads at his fervour, trying not to laugh.

Conclusively Rosalie stood opposite the hopping Emmett, who still sang his song through his grinning teeth. She took his hands.

"Emmett." She greeted.

"Well hello there, good lookin!" The audience tittered at his response.

The minister began his speech and soon Emmett stopped bouncing and settled his then calmed gaze on his beaming wife. I didn't listen to much of what the minister had to say, it was all standard stuff. I stood stiffly still, either staring at the bride and groom or at the ground. I could feel a pair of eyes staring a hole into my face. It was like a sixth sense, I knew someone was trying to get me to look at them. But I couldn't. And why would someone be doing so? I tried not to care, but I did. I almost looked up, but my eyes willed themselves elsewhere. Suddenly a phrase came into my mind "When eye meets eye, soul meets soul." The remembrance of it made me stand guard. If I looked at the person, and I presumed it was a him, something would happen. I had to remember to keep control of myself and don't look at a stranger too deeply. But all was forgotten when the minister said:

"You may kiss the bride."

**AN: So this story may not go where suspected, but I wont give too much away… Please comment if you don't mind! I would love some criticism, or even if you don't like it so far you could give me some ideas on where you would like this story to go.**

**Ciao**


End file.
